Repsac
Repsac is a male ghost character who appears exclusively in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. Appearance Repsac has four long fingers on each hand with pointed fingernails. His eyes appear to be entirely white with no pupils. He has a large nose and crooked teeth. His body is dark blue. Like most depictions of ghosts, he has no legs or feet, and his body ends in a wisp. Repsac also appears to always be grinning. Even when expressing disappointment (be it sarcastic or legitimate), his lips maintain a smile. Personality Repsac is a menacing ghost who serves Ms. Grunkle loyally. He tends to maintain a calm, yet threatening disposition, but will express smug mirth when his riddles aren't answered correctly. In Games JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) Repsac roams around the Haunted Island, and occasionally springs upon the player to ask multiple choice questions that will deplete the player's health if answered incorrectly. Most of his questions seem to involve science and grammar, as well as sentence structure. This is presumably due to the fact that the game does not have activities which specifically address these topics. Repsac can be encountered on any of the island paths, as well as inside the Labyrinth. Repsac can also still be encountered after the player has completed the game's goal of defeating Ms. Grunkle and rescuing the kids, if the player chooses to keep exploring the island afterwards. If the player uses the map, Repsac's appearances are less frequent. Voice Samples Quotes *"Boo! Muahahaha...boo! I am the keeper of the island, Ms. Grunkle's loyal servant. You must solve my riddle, or risk your health." *''"Are you ready for another riddle?"'' *"You again? I love a good challenge." *''(If a question is answered correctly) "You're right. But I'll stump you...next time."'' *(if a question is answered correctly) "Rats. You may have won this time. But I'll get you again." *''(If a question is answered incorrectly) "Hmm...too bad. Chuckles That'll cost you some health points!"'' Trivia *Repsac is "Casper" spelled backwards, which is quite fitting considering that Repsac's personality is the complete opposite of that of . *An image that was used in promotional material for JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island, as well as the game's manual, depicts what is seemingly a prototype design for Repsac. In contrast to his finalized design, the prototype has a white body, yellow eyes, a longer pointier nose, and other minor differences. *In the game's digital manual, Repsac's name is always written with all caps. *The bugs in the spider web seem to refer to Repsac as "Random threat". *Repsac is one of the first villains to appear in JumpStart media, alongside Ms. Grunkle and Polly Sparks. Gallery 4h_repsac.png|Encountering Repsac by Ms. Grunkle's House Repsac first meeting.png|Encountering Repsac in the Woods 4h repsac labyrinth.png|Encountering Repsac in the labyrinth repsac closeup.png|A closeup of Repsac 4h_repsac riddle.png|One of of Repsac's riddles Repsac_workbook.png|Repsac's printable workbook depiction Knowland_4th_promo_ghost.png|A pre-release image of what is seemingly a prototype design for Repsac, from KnowledgeLand Category:Haunted Island Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Villains Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Nonrecurring Characters Category:Male Characters